


Similar and Different

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba tops!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz decides to let Aoba do all the work. (I'm gonna do Aoba Tops fics for all of them. I swear it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar and Different

Noiz tosses his suit jacket onto the bed with a sigh and Aoba looks up at the sound, thumbing the pause onto his video game with the ease of long habit. "Long day?"

"Yeah. Insurance idiocy," Noiz says. "My shoulders are tight."

"That sucks," Aoba says, not without sympathy; he knows how a rough day can tighten muscles to the point it's almost nauseating. "Want a back rub?"

Noiz seems about to protest, but flicks green eyes over to Aoba and bites back whatever he was going to say, lips quirking in a brief, minimal smile. "Yeah. Come here."

"Oi, you could say please," Aoba grumbles, but rises anyway, leaving his video game on, sinking down on the oversized, too-soft bed behind Noiz, scooting back and parting his knees, patting the covers between them. "C'mere."

Noiz obligingly slides back between Aoba's legs, hunched over. He's undone his shirt most of the way -- though bizarrely, he'd left his tie on -- and the white material slips back from his shoulders, leaving them bony and bare to Aoba's touch. He skims his hands over it, mapping flesh he knows very well already, touching the small puckered scars where Noiz has removed his old piercings, and then digs his thumbs in.

"Nh..." The sound is soft enough to be almost imperceptible, and Aoba's hands hesitate. "Too hard?"

"It's good," Noiz says. "It doesn't feel bad."

"Ah, yes, your bad tastes," Aoba says, with an acidity he doesn't feel; of course Noiz, who had wanted to be able to feel pain so long and had finally had his wish granted, would have a slight bent towards pain. He has been careful regardless never to push Aoba into it, but he hasn't bothered hiding his interest, either. But then, Aoba thinks, as he squeezes and massages and pushes and pulls at the tight muscles around Noiz's shoulders, that's just like Noiz, too. He's really honest, in his own way.

Noiz lets out a huffed laugh, leaning further forward so Aoba can knuckle down his back on either side of his knobby spine. "My tastes, anyway," he answers finally. "Do you want to help me relax another way?"

"Oh, another way," Aoba says, still with that false acidity. "What could you possibly mean?"

"Sex, obviously," Noiz says, utterly shamelessly, and even though Aoba had been prompting it and knew it would end up like this, he feels himself go red, sputters. "What's with that dramatic reaction? Well, I'm pretty tired," Noiz continues, and pulls away from Aoba to yank his shirt off, drop it beside the bed, and settles in next to Aoba with his hands behind his head. "So I'll let you do the work."

Aoba makes irritable grabbing gestures in Noiz's direction. "That is not how we ask for a blowjob!" he protests. "Noiz!"

"Who said I was?" Noiz says. "I just said you can do the work today." He hooks a finger in his tie, then seems to frown down at himself, as if imagining how he looks, shirtless but with a tie on (it is, unfortunately, a good image, Aoba thinks). "Well, you're a little dense, so perhaps you don't get it. Pull this." 

"Hah?? Who's dense, you--!"

Noiz hands Aoba one end of his tie. "Pull, I said."

A little confused about why this is happening, Aoba takes it in one hand and gives it a cautious yank. It tightens around Noiz's throat and a bit of color rises in Noiz's cheeks. "Hnh..."

 _Aoba's_ cheeks go bright red a moment later. "What kind of dirty play is this, you brat? I didn't--"

"I like it," Noiz says, and reaches up a hand to Aoba's cheek. "Keep that a little tight and kiss me."

Aoba finds himself thinking about it -- about how it would feel to have your breathing somewhat cut off, straining against that, and feels a little dizzy himself, but heat curls low in his stomach. Noiz knows what he wants; Noiz has always seemed to know what he wants, so Aoba tentatively pulls again, wraps the tie around his fist as he leans in and presses his mouth to Noiz's.

The sound Noiz makes against his mouth is raw and wanting, and he sucks at Aoba's lips hungrily, presses his tongue into Aoba's mouth and tangles their tongues together. His tongue is still a real hot spot, Aoba's learned; kissing gets Noiz turned on faster than anything else, and he kneels between Noiz's parted knees before settling his weight against Noiz and presses him back into the pillows, hauls Noiz up into the kiss with his necktie, sucks on Noiz's tongue, scrapes his teeth there. 

Noiz's sounds are coming muffled, choked, and Aoba checks, quickly, the strength with which he's holding the tie -- but Noiz doesn't give him much room to, one arm wrapping around Aoba, tugging him closer. Their bodies are pressed flush together and Aoba can feel the heat of Noiz's cock through his suit pants, presses in close and grinds against him, an answering heat seeming to spread through his entire body. "Mmhh--"

"Off," Noiz says, a bit strangled, and for a moment Aoba thinks he's ordering him off him, but as soon as he pulls back and the tie loosens, Noiz says, "Take my pants off me."

"In a hurry today--?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, no. No problem," Aoba says, not even sure why he's being sarcastic except to rise to the smirk Noiz is giving him, and he settles back, letting go of the tie and undoing Noiz's pants. He can feel Noiz's cock under his palm as he pulls the fly down and the feeling of the piercings through the material sends an almost shocking rush of arousal through him. He has to close his eyes to pull off Noiz's pants and underwear together, discard them to the side.

Noiz is naked but for his tie, reclining comfortably with his hands behind his head and one knee raised a bit, showing off more of his body with an ease that Aoba doubts he'll ever achieve himself. He becomes suddenly aware that he's still fully clothed. "Ah, jeez," he mutters, turning away and hauling his own clothes off, getting his hair tangled in his jacket zipper with the hurry that he's yanking pieces off. "This stupid--"

"Here," Noiz says, sitting up and helping, fingers gentle as he untangles Aoba's hair, tosses the jacket to one side while Aoba undoes his pants. 

"Yeah, thanks," Aoba mutters, distracted. He begins to shift onto his knees again, fingers curling around Noiz's cock, feeling the give of flesh under the hard rings and studs in it. "Just lie back," he says, or started to say.

Noiz's hand comes between Aoba's face and his cock, holding a tube out. Aoba stares at it for a moment. "...You want me to ride you? Oi, you might be tired, but you're not an invalid--"

"I want you to fuck me," Noiz says, with the patience of one who has to deal with the truly oblivious. "You can get abrasions on your dick if you do it dry, so put some lube in first."

" _I_ can get --" Aoba finds himself stammering, as if that's the problem here. "I haven't--"

"So what? You hadn't taken it until I had my cock up in you either," Noiz says, and Aoba grabs the tube half to make him leave that line of commentary alone. "What, after all that complaining, you've decided to be complacent?"

"Brats can shut up," Aoba says, slicking a finger. He's familiar with this much, at least, though from the other side, and tries not to think about that too much as he leans over Noiz again, pressing a finger to him, into him slowly. "Like this?"

Noiz's insides are soft and warm and seem to suck at his finger in a way that makes his cock jerk in anticipation. He's flushing hard and knows it.

Tongue swiping over his lips briefly, as if to wet them, Noiz draws a ragged breath. "You don't need to go so slow. I want it to hurt a little."

"You-- I mean, for safety--"

"Two fingers," Noiz says. "I'll accept you, so do it."

It's hard to argue with Noiz when his eyes are narrow like that, fixed on Aoba and nothing else. Aoba swallows roughly, rubbing his thumb over the piercing in Noiz's perineum as he calms himself, and then he pulls his fingers back, pours more lube down them, and presses two in without hesitation.

Noiz's head falls back and he lets out a ragged gasp. "Hn..."

"Too much?" Aoba breathes, watching him. There's a flush across Noiz's cheeks and his expression is open; he seems oddly fragile. "Does it hurt?"

"It stings. I don't hate it."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I like it. I'll be stretched around you in a minute so that's good. Don't prepare me too much. Let it burn a little on your way in."

Aoba shudders hard. In a way, he's strangely relieved that Noiz has taken this kind of control; he feels if he were topping for the first time and left to his own devices, it'd get too weird too fast. But with Noiz talking to him he can respond easily, just react to what Noiz's saying and rely on Noiz to confirm what's working and what isn't. "In a minute, you say--"

"Yeah -- you're right. That's dumb," Noiz agrees. "Fuck me."

"I just started to--"

"Aoba. I want it. Fuck me."

Aoba has to admit that the logic is impeccable, and pulls his fingers out. He's so turned on his cock is already leaking precum as he curls his fingers around it, strokes lube down it as well, mingled with his own fluids. "Ah..."

Noiz shifts against the pillows to get comfortable, pulling his tie off with a languid gesture, knees parted, utterly unashamed. Aoba swallows hard, shifting over him -- feeling a little nervous and unsure again with that, finding an angle that feels like it'll be comfortable to keep, lining his cock up with Noiz's ass, one hand sinking into the mattress under Noiz's arm. "I'm going to--"

"Yeah," Noiz says, and hooks the tie around Aoba's shoulders, pulling him down.

He presses into Noiz faster than he planned to with that, hauled forward, and catches himself hurriedly. "Noiz! Are you--"

Noiz's cheeks are red and his eyes are open and fixed on Aoba's face, lips parted, just the tip of his tongue visible on the inside of his lower lip as he pants raggedly for air. "Am I... alright?" His voice is too throaty, raw, and there's the rough edge of humor in it. "Don't make me laugh. You're so deep in me I can almost taste you, so move."

Aoba finds himself making a noise he'd intended to be outraged but just comes out hopelessly aroused, and gives up on talking, gives up on anything but fucking Noiz, hips working, braced over him as best as he could, judging what's good or not from the hoarse sounds Noiz is making, from the color in his cheeks, from the way Noiz's hips are shifting to meet his. It's hard to focus, and he doesn't even really want to -- the only thing that keeps him from closing his eyes and just moving until he comes is wanting it to be as good for Noiz as Noiz makes it for him, wanting to find that sweet spot that drives _him_ crazy. It keeps him shifting their position until Noiz makes a choked gasp and arches up into it, and Aoba thinks something completely weird like _Hah! Got you now_ , which he's mostly glad he only thought instead of having it slip out aloud, so he only has to be embarrassed about it on his own later.

One of Noiz's arms is clinging to him, fingers pressing into his back, though Aoba doesn't feel any trace of nails as they drag across his skin. His other hand, his bad hand, has curled into the pillow behind his head, his elbow splayed out, fingers tight and knuckles tense. There's something beautiful in the tension in Noiz's body, something incredible, and Aoba groans helplessly, hips moving hard, pounding into him. The heat's building in his hips and he feels like he won't last long, is struggling to hold out just to make Noiz come.

Noiz draws a choked breath and uncurls his hand from the pillow suddenly, shifting, hips slamming up, hand shoving between them. "Don't neglect-," Noiz manages to hiss, but that's all he gets out; as his fingers curl around his cock, he starts to come and seems to surprise himself with it, eyes widening, back arching, come spurting hot between them; Aoba feels it spatter across his own stomach as Noiz clenches down on him, and whatever response he tries to make gets lost in Noiz's name, spilling out from his mouth over and over now that he's trying to talk, a helpless wave of " _Noiz, Noiz, Noiz,_ " that he can't seem to stop until orgasm hits him like a wall, making him shove in deep, too rough, and just make a keening sound as he comes.

He stays bent double over Noiz for a few moments after he comes, breathing hard, as much unable to find the muscle strength to move back as he is unwilling to pull out while still hard; Noiz is probably raw, with the minimal prep they did. "Hahh..."

Noiz solves it for both of them, exhaling and relaxing, shifting back and letting Aoba slide from him. "Hn." 

As if that single sound is a pair of scissors on a marionette's strings, Aoba just kind of falls forward and to his side, curling into the bend of Noiz's arm. "Jeez," he breaths, which doesn't really cover it. "You're so..."

With a gentle hand, Noiz brushes back Aoba's bangs. "So that's how it feels for you," he murmurs. 

Was that what this was about? Aoba wonders, fond and resigned. He runs his fingers over Noiz's stomach, just feeling how hard Noiz is still breathing. "More or less, probably," he manages to quip. "I don't have all that metal."

"I could hook you up with some."

"Pass," Aoba says, acidicly. "There's a pretty basic difference between us."

Noiz huffs a laugh and pulls Aoba closer, kissing the top of his head. "Whatever," he says.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Similar and Different (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323388) by [DragonReine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine)




End file.
